


What a Visit to LA Does

by BlackRoses_23



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoses_23/pseuds/BlackRoses_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler Oakley convinces Jim Chapman to visit him in LA and stay for a few days.<br/>They go to a gay bar and their night ends off completely unexpectedly.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting to LA

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like it. I felt like doing a fic like this and just went for it. Any comments are welcome.  
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim gets to LA and Tyler talks about his plans for Jim's stay.

I walked towards Tyler's door. "Hey Tyler, I'm here" I exclaimed, as I knocked three times on his door. I looked at the time. Wow, it sure was early. 3:54 p.m.

I got some sleep from the flight to LA. Tyler had convinced me to stay with him for a couple of days, promising to show me even more of the city. But, being the great person he is, and enjoyable to be with, who would say no? Besides, I needed my head cleared off, I had been a little confused lately.

The door opened and I was greeted by a cheery, always friendly and energetic Tyler.  
Tyler was smaller than me, so I crouched a bit. His outfit today was completely flattering. Tyler's a nice-looking guy, I must admit. Not only that, but he's grown to be one of the people I like to be around the most. I'll really enjoy this stay, and knowing him, he'll take me to the best places. LA is huge, and I have a lot of it yet to discover.

"Hey, you made it! I'm so glad to see you!" he struck me in a tight and warm embrace, never stopping his smile. He then took one of my bags, laying it on the floor.

"Yes, me too, I can't wait to see the plans you've got." I replied. He motioned me to the big couch, so I sat there, followed by himself. He threw himself in the place beside me. "Oh, you have no idea. You'll never want to leave" he smirked, being the sassy person everyone loves.

"I bet." I answered. "Your home's really nice. you redecorated." I spoke, scanning the room. There were nice pictures whose faces I recognised. Zoe, Troye, Sawyer... His walls had plenty of decoration. It was all so...Tyler.

"Why, thank you. How was the flight?" he asked, getting up to the kitchen. I was about to follow him, but decided against it. After all, it was his house, and I didn't want to bother. I then decided to stay comfortably on the sofa. I never would want to admit it, but I also may have stopped to look at his behind for a second. Jim, what's going on?

I tried to play back the memories of the flight. I may have looked a bit stupid trying to remember, my face dumb with concentration. The airports were normal, and the majority of the flight was regular. There was nothing special, only..."Now that you mention it, it was pretty normal, until I heard your name being mentioned" I finally answered.

Knowing how much he enjoys to know about these things, I looked at him. Certainly, I had his full attention. He was now resting his elbows on the counter, looking at me. "Ooh, tell me more" he put his hands to his chin and his eyelids fluttered, taunting.

I recalled the events of the moment. "Well, I'm not really sure, I just heard a couple of girls mentioning your name. I tried to look at them but they were too far ahead." I told him. When he was sure I had finished, he turned to the fridge, opening it and looking for something.

"At least it wasn't a cute boy. Otherwise I wouldn't leave you alone on people mentioning my name. Want a Pepsi?" he offered. I nodded as he walked towards me, handing the cool drink and opening the one he had taken for himself.

He then sat back next to me."Sure. Thanks." I opened the can and took a sip. 

I have stayed at his house before. Even when he's sober, he talks about boys. When we're out on the street, he even gets red. I'm not sure if everyone would notice it, but I sure know when Tyler sees a guy he likes on the street. He realised that and now often trusts me with the subject. 

I chuckled. "Yes, because I know exactly the kind of reaction you get by boys" I fanned my face playfully, mocking the redness on his face when a cute boy passes by.

"Very funny. Now, you need to visit the whole place, but for today," he sat next to me, excitement on his face, "I have different plans."

"Oh, and how's that?" I wasn't quite expecting that. He told me we'd rest for today, or maybe even film a video. Obviously that wasn't going to be the case.

"I was thinking we could chill for the rest of the afternoon and, well, you know-" he stopped talking, mocking, wanting me to ask. "Tyler, now don't get that cheeky on me, I want to know." I replied.

"Well, what do you think of gay bars?" his voice rose a bit. He was almost giggling. I haven't been to a gay bar, but this boy sure knows a thing or two about them. It should be fun. Something new to try. If Tyler thought it'd be a good idea, it would be fun.

"Sounds interesting." Tyler's face showed a trace of surprise. He wasn't expecting me to take it so casually.

Then I started thinking."But, will they start hitting on me?" Now that I come to think about it, he could just leave me there. Tyler is usually very wanted, now imagine what would happen in a gay bar. "And how do I know you won't be leaving me there and go home to someone else?" I asked.

Tyler's face turned a bit red."Oh, come on, Jim. You really think I would leave you for the whole night? All I need is a couple of hours." he joked. I shoved his shoulder, feeling the soft skin beneath his shirt.

I wasn't about to get sassed. I went along with it. "Ha, ha, Tyler. Admit it, you love me." I mocked. " _Hell yeah_. You know I do. And don't worry. I'll take care of you." he replied and half-slapped my cheek, chuckling.

"Great, now I feel like a child." I told him, referencing the 'I'll take care of you' part.

"Yeah, a cute little child about to go to a gay bar."

I rolled my eyes, laughing off his comment."It should always be fun. I'll surely go."


	2. Walking and Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler notices something's going on with Jim. Jim's been thinking of boys, but seems really confused about it.

"Oh, wow, the sky looks really pretty today." I exclaimed as we walked down the sidewalk, witnessing the magnificent sunset. I watch the scene above me as I shift my sunglasses back in place. It amazes me sometimes the beautiful colours the sky can be. The world could be so beautiful, yet so intriguing. I sigh as I observe the scenery in front of me, the sun nearly out of sight, the orange, the yellow and pink tones the sky turns when the right time comes. The world truly is a wonderful place, and Jim tried to take all of this little wonder as he struggled not to sigh again.

"I know, LA can be so wonderful. But nothing compares to this sight" Tyler asnwered, jumping in front of me with extended arms. His cheeky smile said it all. I smirked playfully. "All hail queen Tyler." I pointed at him with my open palms and vowed. The note of sarcasm in my voice made Tyler widen his eyes. He shifted his weight sideways towards me and made me bend, but still not enough to make me lose balance.

He giggled and turned to my face as we kept walking. "You _are_ hilarious." he rolled his eyes. There still was this note of amusement in his voice. Moments like this, when Tyler jokes but you know he's being serious, are why he makes great memories. He fell into comfortable silence, letting me know that he wasn't joking anymore, but still wanted to keep the happy atmosphere and not get emotional at this point.

"I can be." I answered a few moments later, almost in a whisper. I looked to the ground, trying to keep a smile but not quite achieving to do so. In that moment Tyler knew something was going on. He knew something was wrong. Sometimes the easiness in which he reads me isn't all that good.

Tyler then stopped walking. Acting confused, but knowing what was about to happen, I let him speak."Hey, what's going on with you? You've been so quiet since you arrived."

"Oh, leave it Tyler, it's nothing. I'm just-"I trailed off as I tried to keep on walking. Tyler took my arm and made me stop. "Thinking." I winced at my response, doubting of my own answer. But I still, I kept speaking. I had to, I couldn't keep Tyler like this. "...Kind of immerse in my thoughts, I believe. That's all" I faked a smile. I couldn't bare to see a worried Tyler.

"That's not true, Jim. I know you. Trust me." his voice had a slight tone of seriousness that told me he wanted to listen. He wanted to know what was going on. Truth is, not even I am sure of what is going on. I tried to put my thoughts together as I remarked the fact that what I said wasn't a lie.

"Well, I guess. And what I said is part true." I managed.

"So you _were_ lying." His face had a trace of surprise, but he was really handling the situation so it kept light and I wouldn't get uncomfortable. He giggled as he directed a finger to my chest and pressed it. "Only a tad. I'm really confused, Tyler." I explained. I tried to drop the subject and  just keep walking, but Tyler was insistent.

"Hey, look at me" He cupped my face, forcing me to look at him. His face turned into a sad puppy eye look. "I swear I won't judge." Then his ever so nice smlie returned. If I don't tell him, he'll just keep insisting. And if I take this for too long, he'll stop joking and turn dead serious.

"It's just-" I tried to put it all in a sentence."I sort of... I don't know. I've been thinking. The other day, I thought of a boy." I confessed, even surprised at what had come out of my mouth. Only, Tyler didn't quite get it at the beggining."You did?" he inquired. "I... _did_." I answered back. "Oh?" The look of confusion in his face was replaced by blushing. "Oh." He stopped for a second, maybe trying to think of what to say.

"You're speaking to the right person, then. Come on, aren't I gay, goddamnit?" he laughed. I chuckled back. "Indeed." This wasn't helping much. Tyler was being the best person, just trying to make me feel better, and here I was, making matters even worse. I should be following his giggly mood, but it was hard to set my mind straight.

Tyler noticed my intense concentration and saw that it wasn't the right second to laugh."Sorry, sorry. Jim, why didn't you tell me? It's more than fine." he hugged me reassuringly. This time we got strange looks from a woman walking past us."It's...I'm not sure. I really like Tanya-" My face lit up at the thought of my girlfriend. Well, at least I was planning on asking her to be so. I truly like her, and it makes this even more confusing. "...and I thought I was straight. No, I still am. It's all so confusing. It's frustrating. I don't know what to do anymore."

"It's alright to be confused, Jimmy. You could not decide for the rest of your life and that'd still be fine." He took my hand in his and patted it with the other. "Thank you, Tyler. I appreciate your help. But I don't want to be confused. It's not nice." I confessed. "Maybe that's all you need to be. I can help you if you want. I'm always here and you know it." he told me. It's nice to know that I can count on someone and there would be no judgement whatsoever. Tyler's such a nice friend. I can always count on him. He always makes it better, easier at least. And I'll be getting his help while trying to figure all of this out.

"Now, big boy, the bar's only a couple of blocks ahead. We'll get there earlier. Maybe I can get you a hookup." The amount of sass on his voice made me chuckle. I shoved him once more. "Tyler!" "It's not like that." I laughed and my cheeks turned the slightest shade of red. I never blush, this is weird. "Okay, okay. _Fine_." And we finally headed to the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the story so far. It'll get a bit flirty this next chapter, they're going to a gay bar after all. (*hint, hint*).


	3. Go On and Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys get to the bar and experience the whole thing. They may get tipsy, flirty, and any other thing you can think of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And well, let's not forget the fact that I love this story since it was all just but a daydream in my head. Also, thanks guys, your liking of the story keeps me going on with it. It encourages me to keep on writing.

"Well, we're finally here, princess" Tyler laughed. He and I had walked for nearly fifteen minutes until we got here. We were about to go into what seemed like a place with shiny color lights and loud music. I wasn't sure what was expecting us up there. He then motioned me to the stairs."Don't call me that, you were the one with the idea." I chuckled back.

With that, Tyler raised his arms and exclaimed,"Just get in there and let's GET DRUNK!" I was halfway up, but that wasn't the result I was expecting for today. I stopped and turned down to meet Tyler's confused face. "What?" he smirked.

"Tyler, let's not get drunk, yes? Moderate drinking sounds a better night for me." I explained. He made a fake sad puppy face and added, "Okay, grandma, I won't get drunk. As you wish" as he took his palms up in sign of defeat and burst in laughter.

"Look who's talking, beauty queen." I smirked and ran up the stairs like a little child, turning to Tyler afterwards and sticking my tounge out."What happens with you tonight, Jimmy? Looks like you've already drank." he inquired as he walked past me, patting me in the shoulder, mocking. "Only I actually haven't, you being with me all afternoon and all to prove it." I remarked, a big smile on my face after having acted like children.

"Maybe, maybe." he sassed, racing me to the top of the stairs, laughing along the way.

It had been about fifteen seconds after we decided to take a couple of seats on the actual bar, Tyler having excused himself to the loo for a second. "Hey, handsome." a young fellow's voice came from behind. I turned and noticed he was actually talking to me. I blushed as I tried to explain, also trying to remain calm. "It's...I'm..." I tried, but I also wanted to be nice and compliment the guy. That's the least he should get for trying. I could just have a tiny chat as well and leave it at that. If he ever gets further... I'll get to that only if it does happen. "You're quite nice as well, I'd say" I acknowledged.

"What's your name, babe? I'm Joe" he spoke. I noticed how he was playing with his drink. Now that I come to think of it, it's a weird sensation to be hit on by another man. I could get used to it, though.

Joe's face has a very particular look, maybe it's his lips, or perhaps his nose. His face looks soft but defined, and I decided to answer before a very long silence occured. "I'm Jim" I smiled widely, still a bit new to all these interactions.

"Hey, hey. Jim over here's straight, daddy." Tyler's voice interjected from behind, the music present in the background, people cheering on the dance floor. I myself am starting to doubt the 100 percent straight thing. I could say his voice sounded a bit protective, but it sounded a bit jealous as well. Tyler's really protective of the people he likes. 

"I was just having some fun, nevermind." Joe turned to Tyler, a bit disappointed, maybe a hint of annoyment in his face. He was hitting on me, after all. After examining Tyler for a few seconds, and I noticed this, his face lit up again. His attitude over Tyler dramatically changed.

"What about you, hun?" he said, now flirting with Tyler. It amazed me how quickly he moved from one person to the next. Maybe this man was indeed flexible. After all, we're in a bar, and people come here to have a good time, drink, and flirt. I then started thinking of how straight people might even get offended at a gay person flirting with them, when all I could think of is the feeling of being flattered. My reflexions overtook my mind and I watched as Tyler, as usual, got red in the face. "What do you think?" he said to Joe.

After about twenty minutes of talking and flirting and getting Joe's number, Tyler finally called the bartender. It's incredible how we hadn't even ordered our drinks. But time has passed amazingly quick, and I was having a better time than I ever thought I would. Just thinking is enough for me sometimes. I like to think. And now I've got the bonus of all these interesting things happening around I had yet to discover. All the freedom there was. It was interesting.

"What can I get you, darlings?" the bartender was asking Tyler. I just sat quietly, scanning the room full of enthusiastic men and women, some of them smirking cheekily to who they were having a conversation with. Oh jeez, a young couple of ladies at the left were even getting touchy. It's incredible what you may see in a bar.

"We'll have...hm, I don't know. Jim, what do you say?" Tyler snapped me back to reality. Before we even got to tell the bartender what we were having, she started making conversation. "So, when did you start dating, boys?" the bartender inquired. I was about to correct her, but Tyler placed his hand on my leg, telling me to stop what I was doing and let him speak. 

"A while back" he replied. My eyes widened as I got more and more confused. What was he doing? He was flirting with Joe a second ago and now he says we're dating? We're not even dating! "What? Tyler-" I started, but Tyler cut me off. "Just go along with it." he muttered between his teeth discreetly, then smiling back a t the bartender. 

"You make a nice couple." she said. From her badge on the black apron she was wearing, I knew her name was Claire. Her long blonde hair barely reached her shoulders and her honey eyes were shining with youth. This girl couldn't be any older than a university student. I wonder what a girl like her would be doing working in a bar, specially a girl so innocent looking like her. Yet again, there's something devilish about her glance. "Why, thank you." Tyler answered for us in a high-pitched voice.

"I'll have a pint, thank you." I tried to change the subject nicely and get what I was going to ask for about twenty minutes ago. Claire smiled at us after Tyler stated he wanted a pint as well, making some witty remark at how I said 'pint' and not 'beer', not able to contain his laughter at the end. She got our drinks and finally everything started to go differently that night.

"You know Tyler, I'm impressed at how open people are with each other here." I told him halfway through our second pint, after chatting about nonsense for a while. "Well," Tyler started, already having taken two shots of some sort of liquor, of that I'm sure, "it's because here-" he stuck his index finger out, reaching for my chest and poking me, "we're on our environment. This is where we can be free and be the flaming homosexuals we know we are" he chuckled. I was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. I got all flustered by Tyler's movements, getting hot on the face. I could practically feel Tyler's body heat from where I was sitting.

After our fourth or fifth pint, and lots of inappropiate comments from Tyler, maybe even a couple of my own, I decided to go ahead and speak whatever came into my mind. "Your smile is pretty. your glasses are silly, you know?" I told him, getting closer to him and motioning my head into his shoulder as I said so. I laughed as he grinned and took my comment in. 

"But you still love me anyways, don't you, honey?" he said, now his voice incredibly low. I didn't know Tyler's voice, incredible as it is, could go so low in range. I got distracted yet again by Tyler's magnificent face and turned my eyes back to his glasses.

"You and your silly glasses. They look like taken from a film." I spoke. He laughed, but being offered to dance by a boy whom I hadn't seen before. Of course, being the person he is, and drunk over all of that, he accepted. The music was blasting through speakers I couldn't see. It was like magic. Magical music, except it wasn't all that magical when Tyler started getting suggestive with that lousy, plaid green shirt of his and those dark skinny jeans. I could be handsome and suggestive too. Only when I want to, of course. And I was thinking of bringing out all the gay in me and go ahead and shamelessly throw myself to the dancefloor, but my senses got back to me before I did.

I noticed what I was about to do, and just as Tyler was getting back from the dance floor, a string of sweat on his forehead already, I started to get anxious. The dizziness got more intense and my brain started to hurt. Everything was confusing, and I felt panic. I was needy of fresh air and a calm environment before I got a panic attack or got sick, both being horrible yet possible outcomes. 

"Tyler, I'll get back in a second, I need to get some air." I practically mumbled loudly somehow before rushing downstaris to the sidewalk. "Just make sure you come back, yes?" I made of Tyler's shouting before I got all the way down. "Sure." I said, more to myself than to anyone else.

What was happening? I was about to completely turn my personality around for a second. I could swear I was feeling jealous of that guy dancing with Tyler. This was all so confusing. And the intoxication was not helping. After a few minutes of slow beathing and slowing my heartbeat down, the alcohol started taking effect again. I started laughing to myself. Wow, you were about to get all flamboyant up there, Jim.

I chuckled with my own thoughts when I heard someone approaching behind me. I was about to hug whoever was there, were it an old lady or a weird muscly man in a leather jacket. I grinned at my thoughts once more before turning. It was Tyler! Cute little Ty was here, but why?

"Hey, hey, silly, why are you here?" I slurred, hugging him, surrounding his waist with my arm. Seemingly, Tyler was as hammered as I was and smirked and laughed before speaking. "I was worried you hadn't come back. Maybe a guy had taken advantage and beat me in taking you home." he replied almost in my face. I started to play my hand along the fabric of his blue sweater at the height of his waist. What is he even talking about? I _am_ going home to him. Funny Ty. 

"Silly, silly..." I started, sitting down on the staircase, followed by Tyler."You know you'll take me home with you after all." I joked.

"That doesn't count, Jimmy." he said. Was that...disappointment I heard? Nah, that's impossible. I had another bit of a recovered moment. This always happens to me. I'm not good at handling alcohol, but sometimes it dozes off for a few minutes. Give it an hour and I'll be almost completely conscious. The really good part is I never get hangovers, luckily. "Not in a way, but still. Cm'here." I hugged him once more, standing up. I broke the embrace as I looked at Tyler's face.

Those eyes. Those killer eyes. They're so beautiful. They say the eyes are like a door to the soul or something along those lines. I stared deep into Tyler's soul and got lost in them. I could watch his eyes, damn, his face all day if I had the chance.

After a few minutes of staring and Tyler smiling warmly, he eyed me and his grin turned into a smirk. "The alcohol is doing stuff to you, Jim, you know? Apart from the drunkish part." he laughed, turning his sight downwards. "And I like what I see." He was looking at my crotch. I looked down to see what in the world was he talking about when I noticed a bulge in my jeans.

I turned completely red, so embarassed I couldn't think."Fuck you, Ty." was all I could manage. I don't swear that often, I'll admit, but I was just completely and utterly embarassed. "Yeah, yeah. Let's go back up, but only if you feel better." Tyler brushed the topic off, trying to make me feel better.

"I guess, silly thingy." I laughed and then motioned him upstairs. "Ladies first" I joked, Tyler rolling his eyes. As he was going up, I couldn't help but look at his butt. It wasn't giant, but it wasn't tiny. It was a cute, perky butt. Something I only would've admitted in a state of slight intoxication, but only to myself.

I just went for it and slapped that butt. "Perky." I laughed as Tyler jumped. "Gosh, you're so drunk." Tyler turned to me and laughed. He turned back up and started going up again. It's almost like I could physically hear his eyes rolling. "So, so drunk right now." he laughed once more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for reading! I wanted to celebrate the amount of views by finishing this chapter and finally posting again. There will be more, don't worry. The most interesting parts are yet to come.


End file.
